Monuments and Memorials of Ravenspur
This article is a article on the monuments and memorials of the sovereign nation of Ravenspur. For the main article please see Ravenspur. For information on Old Ravenspur, please see Ravenspur (2007 Nation). Like many nations with a long and distinguished history, the nation of Ravenspur commemorates its history through series of monuments and memorials. Since the time of the reestablishment of the nation after the partition, the people of the nation have strove to honor its culture, history, and peoples as should be fit. Old Ravenspur Great War III * The Yak-9 Monument / The Škoda-Snow Memorial In the time of early Old Ravenspur, the fledgling nation of Ravenspur boasted a small air force. Most notably the nation used a Yakovley Yak-9 fighter plane to protect the nation. Once the nation joined the Orange Defense Network, the nation soon found itself embroiled in Great War III, known in Ravenspur as the Battle of Ravenspur. The nation was quickly swarmed on all sides by attackers. During the war, the specialty Yak-9 fighter was piloted by pilot Sr. Lt. Václav Škoda and co-pilot Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow who, as told by Szarlota of Ravenspur's Chronica and Hystorie Imperium Ravenspvr, were killed on a combat mission with their plane was shot down. This replica Yak-9 serves as a memorial to Škoda and Snow's sacrifice and to the sacrifice of all flyers defending Ravenspur. The "For Steve!" War The ongoing conflicts, known as The "For Steve!" War includes a number of different battle and campaigns. Many of those have their own memorial or monument. The Battle of Woking * The Wooden Sculpture The Battle of Woking brought the Wooden Sculpture to Ravenspur. The statue, comprised of three wood pillars, originally was located in the town of capital of NeoWoking states, Woking. At the conclusion of the battle, the monument was liberated to Ravenspur as a monument to remember the conflict as well as a memorial to the seven soldiers of Ravenspur who were killed in the invasion. The Battle of Eirene The Battle of Eirene (also known by the names "The Battle for Eireneopolis," "The Battle for Peace," and "The Battle for the City of Peace" due to Eirene being the ancient Greek goddess of "peace") was fought by Ravenspur from June 26 through July 2, 2016. Ravenspur holds two memorials in relation to the battle. * Eirene, Goddess of Peace Statue The first of these was a statue of Eirene, the ancient Greek goddess of Peace. The white marble statue was sold to the country and features the goddess holding an infant Plutus, ancient god of plenty. The statue, of course, serves as a symbolic reminder of the invasion and battle of the nation. It is now housed in the central museum of Warszawa with a small plaque designating it as a memorial for the battle and for those who lost their life in defense of Ravesnpur therein. * Erkindik Memorial Statue The second of the monuments to the battle comes from Ala-Too Square in Bishek, the capital city of Kyrgyzstan. The statue of 'Erkindik', or Freedom, stood in the center of the square high upon a pedestal which previously held a statue of Soviet dictator Lenin. The statue was liberated back to Ravenspur and erected along with its pedestal as a memorial to both the battle as well as to the multitude of troops who lost their lives in the great battle. The Battle of Poole / The Battle of Brian Blessed / The Battle of Kerplakistan * The Hardy Monument Known by many names, among them the Battle of Poole, The Battle of Brian Blessed, and 4Bs (pronounced "Four B-s"), the Ravenspur military liberated the from near the twon of Portesham originally standing upon Black Down hill in Dorest, England. The battle was mostly a bombing campaign, featuring only ocassional ground troops and no loss of life, either from Ravenspur ground forces or Ravenspur's Air Corps. The fact that it was designed originally in memory of a Vice Admiral and looks like a spyglass is somewhat ironic as Ravenspur had no navy at the time of the battle. Troops at the time thought that it looked like a possible look-out tower to be used by enemy troops to tell if in coming bombing waves were on their way. Category:Ravenspur Category:Buildings Category:Military